headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Angel: Time Bomb
"Time Bomb" is the nineteenth episode of season five of the vampire television series Angel and the 108th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Vern Gillum with a script written by Ben Edlund. It first aired on the WB Network on Wednesday, April 28th, 2004 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Angel was created by Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 5ADH19. * This episode is included on disc five of the Angel: Season Five DVD collection, which was released in Region 1 format by Warner Home Video on February 15th, 2005. It is also included on disc twenty-nine of the Angel: The Complete Series DVD boxset collection. * Actor Nicholas K. Gilhool is credited as Nick Gilhool in this episode. * This is the fourth and final episode of Angel directed by Vern Gillum. It is his second episode from season five of the series. He previously directed "Harm's Way". * This is the fifth and final episode of Angel written by Ben Edlund. It is his fourth episode from season five of the series. He previously wrote "Smile Time". * This is the first full appearance of the Fell Brethren. They were previously referenced in "Life of the Party". They leader of the Fell Brethren is named Ed. They appear next in "Not Fade Away". * Behind-the-scenes appearance of the Circle of the Black Thorn, which is expanded upon in greater detail in "Power Play" and "Not Fade Away". The Fell Brethren are associated with this secret society. * This is the third appearance of Marcus Hamilton. He makes five appearances in the series in total. He appeared last in "Origin". He appears next in "Power Play". Allusions * Spike makes reference to Chernobyl in this episode. Chernobyl was a nuclear power plant located in the Ukraine. In April, 1986, an incident occurred that caused an explosion, releasing radioactive fire into the atmosphere that caused massive fallout across the region and in other parts of the Soviet Union. * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce makes reference to Rand McNally in this episode. Rand McNally is a publishing firmfounded in Chicago, Illinois in 1856. It is known for various publications including map guides. * Spike says that Illyria spent an entire day a "mind-meld" with a potted fern. This is a reference to the Vulcan mind meld as seen on episodes of Star Trek. It first came into popularity on the original series as seen through the character of Mister Spock. It has also appeared in subsequent related media wherein Vulcans telepathically perceived the thoughts of others through physical contact. Quotes * Illyria: A true ruler is as moral as a hurricane. Empty, but for the force of his gale. .... * Spike: So what sort of damage are we lookin' at if Illyria Chernobyls on us? * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: Conservative guess, several city blocks. * Angel: And what about unconservative? * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: Rand and McNally will have to redraw their maps. .... * Illyria: When the world met me, it shuddered, groaned. It knelt at my feet. * Spike: "Dear Penthouse, I don't normally write letters like this, but..." .... * Charles Gunn: Have you talked to Wes? * Lorne: Well, we've exchanged words. I wouldn't exactly call it talking. He's still reeling since Our Lady of the Blue Bummer arrived. * Charles Gunn: Yeah, I was just in his office, and he... * Lorne: Oh, God! Don't go in there! That's where he keeps his full-strength crazy. .... * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: I'm not in love with this thing, Angel. But for some reason, I need it right now. * Angel: Yeah, that's just weird. .... * Angel: Illyria's blown all her gaskets, man. She's outta her mind! * Spike: How can you tell? Yesterday she spent two hours mind-melding with a potted fern. Crew * Skip Schoolnik - Co-producer * David Greenwalt - Consulting producer * Steven S. DeKnight - Supervising producer * Ben Edlund - Supervising producer * Sandy Gallin - Executive producer * Gail Berman - Executive producer * Fran Rubel Kuzui - Executive producer * Kaz Kuzui - Executive producer * David Fury - Executive producer * Jeffrey Bell - Executive producer * Kelly A. Manners - Producer * Joss Whedon - Executive producer * Ross Berryman - Director of photography * Stuart Blatt - Production designer * George Pilkinton - Editor * Robert J. Kral - Composer See also External Links * * * * * "Time Bomb" at Wikipedia * * * ---- Category:2004/Episodes Category:April, 2004/Episodes Category:Vern Gillum Category:Ben Edlund Category:Jeffrey Bell Category:Gail Berman Category:Steven S. DeKnight Category:Ben Edlund Category:David Fury Category:Sandy Gallin Category:David Greenwalt Category:Fran Rubel Kuzui Category:Kaz Kuzui Category:Kelly A. Manners Category:Skip Schoolnik Category:Joss Whedon Category:Robert J. Kral Category:Ross Berryman Category:George Pilkinton Category:Stuart Blatt Category:David Boreanaz Category:James Marsters Category:J. August Richards Category:Amy Acker Category:Andy Hallett Category:Mercedes McNab Category:Alexis Denisof Category:Jaime Bergman Category:Jeff Yagher Category:Adam Baldwin Category:Nicholas K. Gilhool Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified